Love Pentagon episode II
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: [Sequel]5 years later Kagome's life is going great. She's one of the richest people in Tokyo, she owns the most popular dance club, and she's single. Who knew one person, the one person she didn't want to see again, could mess it all up for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, I _do_ own Love Pentagon.

111111

A/N: wow. Sequel. I'm not pleased with the "ending" of LP! I read it over and I just don't like it. But then again, I don't want to change it. Gosh I'm so indecisive.

Date(s): August 17, 2005

Music:

BoA – Girls on Top

Changin' My Life – Dahlia

Changin' My Life – Jakarta no Kaze

Garnet Crow – Rhythm

K - Memories

L'arcenciel – My Dear

MOVE – Romancing Train

RURUTIA – Lost Butterfly

Shiina Ringo ft Utada Hikaru – I Won't Last A Day Without You

X Japan – Forever Love

YUI – Feel My Soul

Zwei – Dragon

No more quote things (not like you read them anyway).

**Warning:** if you don't know this already, this is a sequel to my 40 chapter fic, Love Pentagon. Since this fic is based 5 years later, you can all guess that this one **isn't** based off my life.

11111

Love Pentagon episode II

Chapter 1

111111

-5 years later-

"Hey, Higurashi! Here's the ayu-mi-x 4+ selection you ordered!" the clerk, Ken, at the record store handed me the jewel cases which were still wrapped in the shiny plastic.

I brushed a hand through my raven hair, "Arigato gozaimasu," I bowed.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with the formality?" Ken gave me a puzzled look. "If anyone's at a greater social standing, it's you, Higurashi. You own the most popular night club in Tokyo. Hell, probably the most popular in all of Japan! A weekend doesn't pass by when a line isn't coming out the door of Fukai Odoru!"

"Oh, stop. You make it sound like I'm famous or something… Watashi wa yuumei de wa arimasen…"

111111

After graduating at a private school in London, I moved back to Japan. At first I was hesistant. I was afraid I'd see _him_. So I started out moving to Kyoto for four months. But I couldn't hide from my past forever. I headed to Tokyo, where I bought a gym that ran out of business. With the help of my mother and some rich kids I made friends with at the private school, we remodeled it into a night club, and my retro apartment upstairs. I called it Fukai Odoru – Deep Dance.

Before I knew it, people were lining up at my door every night. Prices went up because people would happily pay $10 a person just to get in. I think it was because of the atmosphere. Not only could you dance on the giant dance floor with every CD you could possibly think of, lights flashing all over everyone, but you could also take a seat in the restaurant and have a bit of wine with your date. Or you could maybe get a massage from one of the pros in the backroom if you were feeling too rigid to dance. Or maybe you could just rent out a room to sleep in for the night, or spend some time with your date. Whatever it was, people would come all the way from America to see it. Even well known singers and bands _request_ to play shows there to get lost of money. Even Ayumi Hamasaki shot her one video there!

Before I knew it, I was known all around Japan, and I had so much money, I could bathe in it.

I was now 22 (I don't care if that doesn't correspond with LP) and single. My look didn't change much, my body was just matured, along with my facial features. I still had my mid-back length black hair, and I did my make up the same. I wore clothes picked out from my fashion designer, who also picked out things that Tomoko Kawase wore in several Promotional Videos. (Tomoko Kawase is Tommy from The Brilliant Green, Tommy february6, and tommy heavenly6 if you care at all)

And like I wanted to, I forgot Inuyasha. I forgot my friends. After months of aching, I felt no more pain. They weren't a part of my life anymore, and I learned to accept it.

111111

Forgetting Inuyasha was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. Honestly. For a good month I'd constantly think of him. I'd cry 'cause I missed him twice a month. But once Matthew asked me out, it as like Inuyasha never existed. Matthew treated me like a queen, and it made me think of how much Inuyasha never deserved to have me.

I couldn't believe I was moving on.

111111

Sometimes, though, I _swore_ I was him. My heart would jump a little. But something would block my view for just a second, and once it was gone, like a passing car, he would disappear.

What would I say if I saw him? How would I react? Would we recognize each other? Would he look the same or different? Would he be single, too?

111111

BACK TO REALITY

111111

I stood impatiently, waiting for the little light to say "WALK". Cars wouldn't stop passing, though! But it _was_ lunchtime.

The cars slowly thinned out and I stared at my sneakers. I had to get new ones soon. I saw people's feet starting to move to the other side of the street, so I followed, keeping my head down so some customer wouldn't start talking to me.

I got to the other side until finally, "Hey."

I really didn't feel like talking. I wanted to upload this CD to my archive. I lifted my eyes up from the ground just as a single white feather danced around my toes. Strange, there weren't any birds around…

I brought my eyes up to meet this person's. But something wasn't right. My eyes burned and my vision blurred. Was I… crying?

"…Inuyasha…?"

111111

Hmm… I liked it. Whatcha think of it? Let me know with a review, PLEASE!

I'm not sure how long this fic will be this time… but there will be songs to accompany it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I _do_ own Love Pentagon!

222222

I've decided there are only going to be 6 chapters in this fic. :( I wish there were more, but I'm just out of ideas for this one. But I _promise_ that doesn't mean it sucks. It's great. I love the ideas put into it. I think the chapters will be longer than regular LP ones.

Date(s): August 18th, 2005

Mood: eneh…

Music:

Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day

**I'm updating, like, a day early.  
Because I'm nice.  
And because it's a holiday.  
Happy Thanksgiving, Everybody!**

222222

Love Pentagon episode II

Chapter 2

222222

Was I…crying?

"…Inuyasha…?"

He smiled wide, flashing me the fangs I missed so much. "How are you?" he sounded so happy!

When I opened my mouth to respond, salty tears dripped in. "Oh," I said, bringing a hand up to my face to wipe them away.

"Hey, it's okay! I missed you a lot, too!" He took my hand. "Let's walk. So what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I own a nightclub. I'm sure you're heard of it. Fukai Odoru."

"Hm, yeah, now that you mention it. But I've never been there…"

"You haven't? It's by far the most popular club in Tokyo!"

"Nope, sorry."

"…"

"Do you make a lot of money?"

"Psh. Let's just say I'ma thousandtimes wealthier than I was in high school."

"That's good."

"What do _you_ do?"

"Ah, I'm unemployed. Guess I should start looking for jobs, ne?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"You've gotten a _lot_ prettier since I last saw you. Look at you!" He exclaimed. "I bet you have all the guys chasing after you!" He squeezed my hand quickly.

"Actually, no. I'm single."

He smiled. "Me too."

There was a pause for a minute or so until finally – "I still remember your last words to me."

I looked up at him. "What?"

" 'I don't need to listen to your bullshit. I'm never seeing you again anyway!'"

"…"

"What happened to you anyway? You never signed online again, you disappeared from town, from school. You never told anyone you'd leave. To tell you the truth… everyone thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "My mom got a job in the United Kingdom. It was a once-in-a-lifetime offer! We all had to move. I was going to tell everyone, but it was so hard. It tore me apart leaving everyone. So I never said anything. It's a little gay and confusing, I know…"

"Kagome," his voice was very low and tense. "A day didn't pass that you weren't on my mind. I thought I lost you forever. Hell, I even set up a funeral for you. Your grave is in the local cemetery."

"You did that? Why?"

"Because…" he sighed and looked me in the eyes. "I loved you. And you hated me. I honestly thought you killed yourself because of Kikyo and me. We didn't even last two weeks. I said to you I loved you but you didn't believe me. Do you know how much torture I went through thinking you committed suicide because of me? You died and it was all my fault? I had to live a life of guilt for God knows how long! I couldn't eat or sleep, let alone go to school. I mourned your grave everyday. Every morning and every night, I prayed you would forgive me."

"I'm so sorry!" I squeezed his hand and blinked away small tears forming. "I didn't think you'd care… but I guess I was wrong." I wore a fake smile.

He grabbed me and hugged me while liftingmeup in the middle of the street. My eyes got a glimpse of another white feather before swelling up with tears. I wanted him to hold me like this for the longest time after I left. I missed him… even if I said I didn't. I put my arms around him slowly in response.

"Kagome, you don't know how good it is to see you," he said and gently took his arms away and gave me a sad smile. And for a second there, I swore I saw angel wings on him. Must've just been tears messing with my vision.

222222

"So where are you staying?" he asked before dropping me off at Fukai Odoru.

"Right upstairs. I'll have to show you around sometime. Thanks for dropping me off," I said and stood on my tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled. "When can I see you again?"

"Ashita. Tomorrow."

222222

I punched my pillow in my dimly lit room. "DOUSHITE! WHY!"

Tears were swarming down my face. "Why did he have to come back! Everything was just fine! All these memories… I don't want to remember. I don't want to feel the pain he left me with…"

_Escaping into the night, I told myself_

_That I was not at all alone,_

_But after all, it became clear that_

_There is nothing but my painful loneliness…_

_On my way home from the buzz of the city_

_It was no different from any other day._

_I thought that I would repeat this pattern of life_

_And tears suddenly appeared in my eyes._

_Feeling weak and heartbroken, uneasy and lonely_

_I wanted some warmth in a faded voice_

_But then you appeared suddenly_

_As a ray of light in my darkness._

_You smiled a little, told me it was all right,_

_Took my hand and we started to walk._

_I saw angel's wings on your back._

_It was not because I wanted to be unaffected by pain_

_That I wished to be strong._

_You helped me and supported me,_

_We gave and forgave one another,_

_I've received what I wanted to protect on that day._

_Sometimes you are too unprotected_

_When coming face to face with me with all your strength;_

_It's so amazing that I even spare a second for this._

_You have angel's wings on your back,_

_I sincerely hope that you will not be_

_A victim of this sad age._

_I sing this song today just as I pray_

_So that what I am feeling now can reach you._

_(ayumi hamasaki - angel's song)_

* * *

_My eyes met yours again, and we talked a little_

_With a smile, I masked the struggle in my heart._

_I was afraid I might not be able_

_To go back to the times when I didn't know you._

_The wind has already became cold,_

_Laughing voices fill the air with the white breath;_

_Perhaps because of the winter_

_I feel like crying for nothing…_

_I still remember that night when we first met, even now-_

_We came to know each other slowly;_

_But suddenly I see that I know nothing about you –_

_Please tell me what you feel…_

_For me to understand it, you can even scream._

_My love grew when we couldn't meet,_

_My heart ached because my voice didn't reach you,_

_I found that I couldn't go back to the times_

_When I didn't know you.  
__  
please don't smile with such sad eyes_

_As if you were about to be broken and disappear._

_What can I do?_

_My love grew when we couldn't meet,_

_My heart ached because my voice didn't reach you,_

_I find I can't go back to the times_

_When I didn't know you._

_Why is it that sometimes I can't speak honestly?_

_Why is it that sometimes I can't be tender?_

_Why is it that sometimes we hurt each other?_

_Why is it that sometimes things are so different?_

_Why is it that sometimes my heart aches so much?_

_Why is it that my heart always goes out to you?_

_I can't think of anyone but you._

_(ayumi hamasaki - because of you)_

* * *

_The summer has come again since then,_

_But why am I looking back upon the past again,_

_Tracing the footsteps?_

_I remember everything even now_

_Your voice calling my name, your casual habits._

_I want to forget, and I don't want to forget_

_Did I choose the right way?_

_But I understand there is no answer_

_No Matter whom I will ask._

_Please tell me some day that you are happy_

_And smile._

_I quietly lock the memories away_

_Leaving them to be beautiful._

_This feeling, this feeling, go up into the sky_

_And be scattered beautifully like a firework._

_(ayumi hamasaki - hanabi episode II)  
(**theme songof the fic**)

* * *

_

_The wound from long ago begins to ache;_

_I hide my heart, tremble and pretend to smile._

_Even now I'm the same as before,_

_I've only learned how to pretend to be strong._

_My heart is filled with unspoken feelings_

_That I cannot change into fine words._

_If I would not have met you_

_I wouldn't have such a maddening pain._

_I have firm feelings now_

_But I cannot always put them into words.  
People are living this way_

_Clinging to the feelings they can't communicate…_

_(ayumi hamasaki - no way to say)  
(i might be wrong on this one... if anyone thinks I'm wrong about the song title, please tell me)_

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, but I **do** own Love Pentagon.

333333

A/N: Hmmm, the chapters are fairly long. Maybe there will be 5 chapters. This one might be more of a filler than anything.

Date(s): August 18th, 2005

August 19th, 2005

Woah. When this will posted in December! I don't care if that didn't make sense!

**Nov 30th:** Heyyyyy guys! I got 35 reviews on the first chapter, and I didn't get as much on the second... what happened? You guys make me sad! Hee hee. That's my way of saying: **REVIEW**!

**MY BIRTHDAY IS ON DEC 3RD! YAAAAAAY MEE! WOOT WOOT 15 YEARS OLD! If I knew all you guys in real life, you'd totally be invited to my party!**

333333

Love Pentagon episode II

Chapter 3

333333

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the wall my bed was propped against. I lazily turned over and caught amber eyes staring back at me. I sat straight up. "How did you get in here?"

"The window. You never gave me a time, so I came early."

I just stared at him, wondering if I was dreaming and still asleep.

"I'm sorry. I'll go if-" he started.

"No, no! It's fine! Just let me get ready…" I hopped out of bed. I felt him stare at me while I walked to my bathroom.

'_How could I let him see me like this?'_ I thought. I went to sleep in undies and a tank top, my makeup was smeared and my hair was like a rat's nest. I sighed. _'It's not like he didn't see me like this back then. But I look more… mature now.'_ I blushed. This was nonsense. I wassure he wasn't looking at me anymore.

333333

"Ready?" I said, peeking out of the doorway.

"Yeah. You look nice."

I smiled. "You wanna hang out with me all day?"

"I was planning to."

Since last night I went to bed later, I woke up around two o'clock. There wasn't much of a day left anyway.

I grabbed the keys to my car off the counter.

"Oh…" Inuyasha muttered.

"What?"

"I thought we could walk."

"If you want to." I put the keys down.

333333

We talked for a while during our late lunch at Waikiki.

I reached for my wallet to pay. Inuyasha stopped me. "I'll pay for it!" he said."Why don't you go get a box for your salad?"

So I got my unfinished salad into a box and we left.

333333

We walked casually through Park Hyatt when we heard some guy yell, "Right there they are! Get 'em!" We both looked up to see a police officer pointing at us.

"Run!" Inuyasha gripped my hand and led me out of the park and down streets of Tokyo. The cops were behind us.

All I could think was, _'What did we do wrong? How did we break the law?'_

Inuyasha jerked me out my questions and into a tiny alley where we both fell to the ground with exhaustion.

"What the hell? Are you wanted by the cops or something?" I yelled at him.

"Shh!" he held his finger up to his mouth.

"No! Answer-ah!" his lips covered mine in an instant. He looked at me and broke off the kiss, and my lips were tingling with a feeling... I couldn't be sure what this feeling was. At least,not yet.

"That was to keep you quiet," he whispered. "You don't want them finding us, do you?"

"Why are they searching for us?" I made sure to keep my voice hushed.

"I don't have any money. I didn't pay for lunch."

"Then why didn't you let me?" his hand covered my mouth to stop me from raising my voice.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

333333

Once the cops finally gave up on us, we walked out of the alley and decided to do something else. I let him help me host Fukai Odoru that night. He helped me get all the lights positioned and angled right, and he helped be install some new strobe lights. We restocked the bar and went through my CDs and arranged them for easy access.

He helped me openFukai Odoruand he helped me DJ for a little. We had a lot of fun putting songs that we remembered from High School. There were even a few songs that he and I liked that were popular now, like Utada Hikaru's newest single, "Passion". The best part was when we went outin the middle of theglossy dance floorand danced to MOVE's "Romancing Train".

333333

"Bye! Have a _safe_ drive home!" I closed the door and turned to Inuyasha. "That's the last of them."

"They _better_ have a safe drive home! Everyone reeks of alcohol!" he said while scrunching his nose.

I smirked. "You should talk. You're a little drunk yourself."

"No I'm not!" he denied.

"Come sit," I said, leading him to a blue U shaped table. He slid in the booth beside me. He grabbed my hand. "Hm?"

"Sorry. It's just like… I feel like if I let go of your hand you'll leave me again!" he wrapped his other arm around me so he could hug me. "I don't ever want to loose you again…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I really am," I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder. Being hugged by him felt so good…

"You better be!"

"I am… I won't ever leave you ever again."

"Good, because… I still love you…"

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say.

"I've loved you ever since you gave me your poem book. There hasn't been a day in my entire life that changed it."

A white feather danced on the floor to his words. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his tighten. "I still love you, too!" I confessed to both him and myself. My feelings weren't clear until now. Now I knew how I felt all these years.

"I'm glad."

333333

Five years passed, and my lips were his again.

Five years passed, and our fingers once more entwined.

Five years passed, and he pushed into me.

Five years passed, and true love bloomed again.

I gripped his hand tight as he kept his steady rhythm. He kissed me like he never did before, and it sent chills up my spine.

As the music got faster, so did he. I called his name as he planted kisses up my neck, dragging his tongue lightly along the sensitive skin.

He pushed into me hard, one last time. "I love you," he whispered through breathing.

We were one.

333333

Wow…yeah… I just read over that... And I have to say it really sucks. I think over the summer my writing improved a _lot_... yeah...The next chapter will surely be a shocker!

Until then,

Ja ne mata!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I **do** own Love Pentagon.

444444

A/N: this chapter might be a little confusing.

Date(s): August 19th, 2005

August 20th, 2005

Mood: Just got over writers block!

…just got my period…

Music:

Ayumi's Rainbow Album

**Hey, has everyone been getting my replies to your reviews? If you leave signed reviews, then I'll reply!**

444444

Love Pentagon episode II

Chapter 4

444444

I woke up in my bed. Hm, strange… I wasn't in my bed at all last night… Inuyasha and I stayed on the U shaped table.

Last night… I smiled.

"Inuyasha?" I called. I sat up and stretched. I walked out of bed and found a note on the ground, along with another feather. "What is with these feathers?" I asked myself while picking up the note.

'_Kagome,_

_Sorry Ileft without a goodbye. I needed to go look for a job. After what happened yesterday, I decided I needed to go find one. _

_I'll stop by later today if that's okay._

_I'll love you forever,_

_Inuyasha'_

The phone rang and interrupted my goofy smile at the last line of the note. I walked over to it and picked it up. "Moshi moshi."

"Is this Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes, it is."

"We understand you did a little dine 'n' dash yesterday. We'd like you to come down to the station," the man said.

"Okay. I'll be down as soon as possible. Goodbye," I nervously put the phone down. _'No need to panic,'_ I thought. _'I'll just pay it and leave. I'll probably see Inuyasha down there, too. I'm not going to take all the blame.'_

444444

"Higurashi? Right this way," a lady in a suit led me to a door.

I walked in and sat down. Nobody was in there yet. The door opened again, and a man sat down in the chair at the desk. I guessed this was the same man on the phone. "You owe Waikiki $21.56. But what I have to say to you is: why did you do it? You're one of the richest people in Tokyo. Are you pulling a Winona Rider?"

"No… see… It's not my fault," I said, feeling his annoyance. He probably heard that sentence two hundred times a day. "Inuyasha said he'd pick up the tab since it's the polite thing to do, but he actually had no money. I didn't know that, or else I would've paid it, but he didn't let me."

"Wait… who?"

"Inuyasha! You must've called him down here, since he was with me the whole time yesterday."

"Kagome, I hate to break it to you, but you were _alone_ the whole time."

"Then you must've not seen him. He's really tall, he has long silver hair, fangs, clawes, dog ears… he's a hanyou. Come on, that has to ring a bell!" I thought this guy was crazy.

"Yeah, it does…" he turned around and started looking in a file cabinet. He got out a newspaper article. "Inuyasha's that young hanyou…"

The top of the article read _'A Collision of a Motorcycle and a Mac Truck – Teen Killed, Trucker Slightly Injured'_ I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I hate to tell ya, but Inuyasha's dead."

444444

Hmm… strange, ne? You guys are mean for figuring it out. That's not fair! YOU TAKE THE FUN OUT OF THIGNS:) review... please? That can be my birthday present from last week! Better late than never, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

555555

A/N: Last chapter was short. Hopefully this one won't be.

Date(s): August 20th, 2005

Mood: Blehhh/Happy/Tired/Bored/Hungry

Music:

RURUTIA: Lost Butterfly

Shiina Ringo ft. Utada Hikaru: I Won't Last A Day Without You

X Japan: Forever Love

YUI: Feel My Soul

Zwei: Dragon

Baby VOX: Devotion

Changin' My Life: Etoranze

Changin' My Life: Ajisai

Stuff: Hangin' wiff Kiff.

555555

Love Pentagon episode II

Chapter 5

555555

"I hate to tell ya, but Inuyasha's dead."

"What? No, he can't be!"

"Look at this," he handed me the article.

It read:

'_A COLLISION OF A MOTORCYCLE AND A MAC TRUCK – TEEN KILLED, TRUCKER SLIGHTLY INJURED._

_The young, popular hanyou, Inuyasha Shikon, as killed last night when a trucker ran into him while he was cruising on motorcycle. The trucker was drunk, and he claims he didn't see the boy._

_Shikon's bike got sucked in by the force of the truck, dragging him alone with it. Both legs were almost completely torn off, and his neck was broken. Glass from the cycle's headlights made many lacerations, causing more blood loss, which was the main cause of death.'_

"No," I chuckled. "It's not true."

"It is. This happened about three years ago, Kagome. I can show you his tombstone to prove it to you."

"Then how did I hang out with him these past few days? I mean, I saw him two days ago, and we've been inseparable! The waitress saw him, and so did people at Fukai Odoru!"

555555

"Bring them in," the man said and two people came into the dark room: The waitress at Waikiki, and Ken, one of Fukai Odoru's customers, not to mention the guy who I got most of my music from.

"Did you or did you not wait on this woman?" the man asked the young waitress.

"Yes, I did."

"Your name is Yotsuba, correct?" she nodded. "Yotsuba, was this woman alone or with someone?"

"She was alone."

"Alright, you can leave."

She walked out of the room quickly after bowing.

"Now for Ken," the man looked at my overweight friend. "You were at Fukai Odoru last night, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did Kagome dance at all?"

"Yes, she did," he smiled at me.

"Did she dance alone?"

"Yes."

"You may leave."

When Ken left the room, the man looked at me. "See? You were alone the whole time."

"No I wasn't!" I yelled. I could feel myself getting upset, tears surfacing. "He held my hand…! He kissed me! We… we made love!" I was crying now, really bad.

The man had a sad look on his face, like he pitied me. He grabbed the phone and said to the operator, "Put on Tokyo Mental Institute."

555555

A/N: CRAZY!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY EVERYONE...

Okay, okay, I know... You all thought I must've updated really quickly. But sadly, no. I just have some news to tell you all. Yeah! Well I was just on the one we all know and love (for the most part) and I found that there's a new option called "forums". So I made one. Yep. I did. And I'd really like for all of you to check it every once and a while. It's main topic is Love Pentagon, both the first and the sequel. You can discuss with each other and myself on anything you guys are confused about, or if you have predictions, or if you want to ask me something, etc. etc...

Also, I'll be there for advice, since I am supposedly very good at giving advice (ask DolphinBrat09... and others). Like right now I'm giving my friend Katie advice on her loneliness. Romance problems, friend problems, self problems, ... anything. I'm here for you guys!

Yeah, and there are other things I'll be posting about. I know a **lot** about JPOP and JROCK (Japanese music, for those of you who don't know) so I'll be posting links to some songs. If you're looking for sites, I have a few that you could go to. If you want an opinion on some groups or singers then I could probable give you a description. Yeah. Because I'm good with music.

There will be other topics, too. Like American music, my life, and you guys can DEFINITELY start your own topics. So please drop by and check it out! Thank you!

**http/ the link.**

If it wants to be retarded and not show up, here's the techinical version:

http : slash slash www dot fanfiction dot net slash f slash 654670 slash

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but I **do** own LP!

666666

A/N: Wow. This is the last chapter. Surprising. I wish there were more :(

Well even though it's August as I'm writing this, I just want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Kwanza!

Date(s): August 20th, 2005

August 24th, 2005

August 31st, 2005

September 1st, 2005

Mood: Weirded out…December 22nd it will be posted… gosh!

Music:

I WiSH: Yakusoku no Hi

Kokia: Sora

Mika Nakashima: Hitori

**You know what you guys could get me for an Xmas present?  
A review!  
Aww, c'mon... You have to. This is that last chapter!  
This is the very end of LP!  
Please?  
It's the first thing on my Xmas list!  
:)**

666666

Love Pentagon episode II

Chapter 6

The very end of Love Pentagon…

666666

Bastard. Fucking cop sent me to this psycho place. I was surrounded by psycho people left and right. Nurses who smiled too much seemed like they were always hovering over your shoulder. And when I was left alone, it was the walls that drove me crazy. Not a speck of dust was on them, and they stared at you with their… white-ness.

But the hours I spent in there, I did a lot of thinking…

First of all, was I crazy?

Was Inuyasha real? He had to be. That night was not in my mind! The way he touched me… it was too real to be a fantasy.

And my mind could not get off those feathers. Seriously, they were everywhere. I had to wonder…

If Inuyasha _was_ dead, and then that day I thought he had angel wings… They matched perfectly! The feathers could've come from his wings, since they always appeared when Inuyasha was around. And…and…

…And maybe I _was_ crazy.

666666

"Kagome! How could you do this?" The cheery nurse scolded me. For what, I did not know. I sat up on my paper thin "bed" and attempted to wake up just by scratching my eyes. I looked at what she was "tsk"-ing about. It was a small note on one of the white walls. My first thought – _the walls are talking to me!_

I swear, maybe I should've been put in this place earlier. I was weird.

I walked over to the wall and knelt down to read what it said.

'_I'm sorry…_

_I never wanted it to end up this way…'_

…it was Inuyasha's hand writing. He was here…

"Is this a suicide note or something?" the nurse asked.

"No…I…" I didn't want to say I knew Inuyasha was here, or they'd think I was even _more_ psychotic. Then I'd be put with all the other really crazy people… in the place I liked to call the psychommunity. (A/N: COPYRIGHT HIDETO MATSUMOTO … R.I.P. HIDE) "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well… it's time you got your shot for the day."

666666

'_Hm…'_ I thought, because that's the only thing that I could do to keep me sane in this asylum. _'He was here last night, maybe he'll come tonight! I need to get things straightened out between us. I want to know if all of this is real or not.'_

666666

"Higurashi, we're going to move you to a room with a roommate so you can socialize."

'_Uh oh! What if Inuyasha can't find me?'_ "No!" I protested.

"Why? I thought you hated your room?"

"No!... The walls!"

"You told me you hated those walls!"

"We made up. I love them! If I move, they won't be the same walls," I pouted.

666666

And so I moved in to my new room. Fucking bitch. I told her I didn't want to be moved! God! Now Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find me! This sucked.

My roommate and I stared evilly at each other, and I had to wonder who would attack first. The nurse said her name was Kirei, but she wasn't very! (A/n: if you don't get the joke – here it is: _kirei na_ is an adjective that means pretty (looking) And the character Kirei isn't very kirei…. So….her name doesn't fit her. Get it?)

She had scraggly hair and way bugged out eyes. She was really skinny, too. But the look she had in her eyes told me she was anything but weak.

"Hello…" she whispered after our little staring contest.

"Hi…" I said, giving her and odd look. I didn't want to talk to her… she was weird.

"Why are you here?"

"They changed my room."

"No. Why are you 'crazy'?"

"I'm _not_ crazy, okay? They're saying I'm in here because… well… how do I say it? There's a guy I used to know and I saw him the other day. We did…things. And then he offered to pay for a meal, but he didn't. So the cops were looking for us. We out ran them. But the next day, they called and I told them about this guy, and they told me he was dead. But I said it couldn't be true because he and I made love! So now I'm here."

"Are the counselors teaching you anything?"

"What? No! I'll never believe what they tell me, because I know I'm not crazy!"

"Good for you," she smiled. "I'm here because I can make connections with the dead. They don't believe me, either. But, like you, I won't listen until I prove myself."

Kirei wasn't that freaky once you talked to her, actually! Maybe, if Inuyasha _was_ dead, she could help me reach him and tell him my room changed! It was a brilliant idea! I didn't miss my walls after all…

"Hey Can you, um… connect with someone right now?"

"I guess so. Lemme guess, this guy, ne?"

"Yeah… his name's Inuyasha and he's a hanyou, if any of that helps."

"It does. Just… be quiet so I can concentrate."

666666

I stared at Kirei as she connected. It was scary. I swear her skin turned really pale. Her body shook and a wind surrounded her, causing her hair and clothes to sway.

And it all stopped suddenly. A little too suddenly, if you asked me. I looked at her and she smiled and nodded. I sighed in relief. Inuyasha knew where I was moved to know.

Kirei whimpered a little, but I ignored it and figured it was because she was weak now. I looked at her and her eyes were wide. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, then I gasped when her eyes rolled back in her head. Her hands grabbed her throat and she started choking. Was she being…possessed?

It would make sense. She _just_ got done with her connection, and I bet the portal was still open. A ghost could've come in contact with her and took over her body, knowing her guard was down.

The first thing I could think to do was buzz on the little red button sitting by my bed. Kirei was having convulsions on the floor! She was lying on her stomach and started slithering over towards me. I wanted to get up and run for the door, but god knew what this demon was capable of. Gurgling noises cam from Kirei, and I felt an immense battle aura coming from her. I was afraid she'd bite me and then I'd become possessed, too… Wait… that was zombies. But anyway, I had to get away from her!

I closed my eyes and got ready to kick the girl in the head. I opened my eyes to come face to face with blazing green eyes and hot breath in my face. With tears in my eyes, I drew back my leg,getting ready to kick, and–

The metal door opened and both Kirei and I averted our eyes to see the panicking nurse.

Kirei lunged at her. She struggled. I wanted to go and help her, but I was already practically pissing myself watching. I couldn't imagine trying to help the poor lady.

The nurse pushed Kirei some distance away and quickly dug in her pocket while Kirei shrieked. The nurse jabbed a vaccine, I was guessing it was a tranquilizer, and Kirei dropped to the ground.

"Nurse, I think-"

"She was possessed again. It happens every now and then."

"…oh…"

"We'll have to move her to be exorcized. But we won't be moving you, hun. You're staying here whether you're scared of her or not!" she shouted and dragged poor Kirei out of there.

666666

And the day passed by slowly as I waited for night to come. I justsung to myself to pass the time. "_I had a dream, so… in my dream under the starlight, baby… I'll say goodbye to you… ok? Everything is just a dream so when I wake up, I loose you from my head, oh yeah…"_

666666

I just smiled when I noticed the moonrise. I knew Inuyasha would be coming to see me! But I couldn't be all smiles at a time like this. I think the only reason for all my happiness was because I'd been so lonely since I got here. And I felt so confused since I got put here. I already knew he _was_ dead… Kirei connected with him. But how? How was I able to see him? Everything was like a messed up fairytale right now. And just thinking about how awful my situation was, I started loosing my smiles.

666666

"Kagome… wake up…" a very gloomy voice whispered in my ear. I could already feel the tears forming as he crawled in the small, flat bed to face me. His golden eyes were filled with sorrow. "How did you get here?"

"Because of you. The cops wanted to know why I, one of the richest people in Tokyo, didn't pay for lunch. I told him about you, and he told me you died… he thought I was crazy for believing in you," I reached out my hand to touch his cheek. "But you're real…" I felt hot tears streak onto the small pillow. He wiped them away with his hand and pulled my closer to him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry it had to be like this…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew something like this would happen…"

"Then why did you let it happen?"

"I didn't know it happened. You know I would never let you go." He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me passionately. How could he be dead if he made me feel so alive?

"I just lost everything," I sobbed as he held me, stoking my back. "I lost all my friends back when I left, I just lost my job, and I lost you…" he squeezed me at the last part.

"No, you still have me. I'll always be with you…" he leaned down and kissed me gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too!" I said and put my arms around his neck and swung myself on top of him.

666666

I tried to keep my moans down to whispers. What would the nurses think if I was found having sex with someone they couldn't see? They'd probably think I was possessed, too.

Inuyasha picked up the pace and kissed me hard as I arched my back. His lips left mine to go straight to my chest, where he slowly sucked on the skin. I smirked at the thought of the nurses' faces when they'd see the hickey. They'd be so confused, since I couldn't put it _there_. I laughed at their idiocity.

Again he pushed into me faster and harder. My body shook with pleasure. We both started breathing irregularly and heavily. I wanted to just scream out his name! I wanted to just stay like this forever!

666666

"Inuyasha, don't leave me… stay with me forever…" I whispered as we just layed together in each other's arms. He stiffened when I said it. I stopped playing with his ears and looked at him with curious eyes… worried eyes…

"Kagome, I love you. I'll love you forever. But… I'm not really _here_, you know? We aren't on the same level. I'm …dead. No matter how much it pains me to say it, it's true. You're alive, and I'm dead."

I tried to blink back tears at the thought of he and I not being with each other. "But you could live in this room with me. They can't see you, so it wouldn't matter, right?"

He sighed and just looked at me with those beautiful, sad eyes. I always thought he was more handsome when sad.

"Right! Inuyasha, you said you'd stay with me forever! Do you want to leave me?"

"No! I never want to leave you! But… I can't stay on Earth forever. I don't belong here," he said and got out of the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going? Inuyasha, please! I lose my way without you!" I was crying now.

"Kagome, don't worry," he smiled sadly. "I'll never really be leaving you. Just like you never left me. We'll never really be apart."

He grabbed my wrist and hugged me tighter than he ever did before. I knew this was goodbye. I felt myself sobbing in his arms. "Don't cry," he whispered. But he was one to talk. He had a few tears dropping down his cheek. He cupped my cheeks and gave me the most passionate and loving kiss he'd ever given me. And this one wasn't filled with lust, and it wasn't him being turned on, and it wasn't just to kiss me. It was to say he loved me with all his heart. It was to say he'd miss me. It was to say goodbye. I sobbed and clung to him. I felt so weak when he simply picked me up and placed me on the bed. "Don't make this harder than it already is…" he said, another tear sliding down his cheek. He brushed his lips to mine and smiled the saddest smile I'd ever seen.

I sobbed into my lifeless pillow, wishing it was his chest, as I heard the room's door close.

I wanted to die, to join him.

666666

I woke up early that morning with tear stains on my face and pillow. And a song just kept running though my head.

'_I had a dream, so… in my dream_

_Under the starlight, baby…_

_I'll say goodbye to you… ok?_

_Everything is just a dream_

_So…when I wake up_

_I loose you from my head_

…_oh yeah'_

666666

**_PLEASE VISIT MY FORUM ON LOVE PENTAGON._**

Just go to my page and there's a link at the top that says "go to my forums" or something like that... Please comment on there, create a topic, whatever. **JUST PLEASE GO!**

A/N: that is the official end of **Love Pentagon**. Please **review me** with all of your thoughts on it. Did you **cry**? Was it **bad**? Was it **awesome**? Tell me, please!

Oh, and there are some **songs to go along with the fic** if you scroll down. Oh and the song Kagome had in her head is **Tommy heavenly6 – Lost My Pieces**. It's a great album, check it out on or something.

666666

(ayumi hamasaki—memorial address—from enabba dot net)

_went to sleep late that night feeling nervous_

_And had a very depressing dream._

_The phone rung in the morning,_

_Breaking the silence_

_And this feeling became a reality_

_Leaving a permanent scar on my heart_

_You passed away and became a star…_

_Farewell-_

_You went to the place_

_Where we can never meet again_

_I can't accept the coldest of the eternal parting_

_I wish I can hear you say that you loved me_

_Only once, even if it is a lie…_

_The sorrow that I thought will be endless_

_Came to an end,_

_The season and I feel bitterly cold…_

_I will never forget the first day of summer_

_The sky kept on crying instead of me this year_

_I feel as if I am living in the dream_

_And I can't even cry now._

_Farewell-_

_My last words do not reach you_

_I now realize that coldness of the eternal parting_

_I wish I can hear you say_

_That you never regretted the days we spent together_

_Only once, even if it is a lie…_

_Why did you do it this way?_

_Leaving memories only of the end?_

_Please tell me this is only a dream_

_And that I'm about to wake up…_

(namie amuro – wishing on the same star – from corichan dot com)

_love you with all of my heart_

_The path that we walked will remain guiding us_

_So that I won't give into the sadness,_

_I won't forget you at anytime_

_**We'll never really be apart**_

_We'll be wishing on the same star_

_Looking at the same moon_

_I reached out to the sky,_

_Which was beyond my fingers_

_I wanted to be joined into one_

_We are together_

_Wishing on the same star_

_Looking at the same moon_

_It will last forever, so let's go back together_

_To the continuation of a dream_

_Let's pray for the fierce rain that beats down to end_

_We wait for lovely clear sky_

_We'll be wishing on the same star_

_Looking at the same moon_

_I reached out to the sky,_

_Which was beyond my fingers_

_I wanted to be joined into one_

_We are together_

_Wishing on the same star_

_Looking at the same moon_

_Our hearts seek each other's heart, for each other's warmth_

_We go on walking, holding hands_

_We'll be wishing on the same star_

_Looking at the same moon_

_I reached out to the sky,_

_Which was beyond my fingers_

_We search for one thing_

_It's nice that we're together_

_Sitting on the same star_

_Talkin' 'bout the same dream_

_We'll be wishing on the same star_

_Looking at the same moon_

_We look up to the sky, remembering the sweet feelings, so_

_I want to be joined into one_

_Even then_

_we're wishing on the same star_

_Looking at the same moon_

(aghh… I don't really think the last two songs describe the ending well… especially the last one X.X … yeah, well **please review with your thoughts!**)


End file.
